The monster under my bed
by CorruptKittyx
Summary: Izuku had always been the odd one out. Everyone treated him differently from the others around him. His mother insisted he was different and special but never explained why. Izuku, unable to handle the loneliness and isolation any longer, he decided to try and take his own life but his world turned upside down when a beautiful demon stops him and take ownership of him.


For as long as Izuku could remember he had felt unwelcome around everyone he met. Growing up he had no friends and everyone avoided him, even the teachers. His mother had always said it was because he was special, that they just didn't understand her precious little boy but this didn't help his feelings of isolation.

Nothing changed as he grew up. Izuku had picked a prestigious university and gained entry after receiving the highest grades in his school but moving away from home had just worsened his feelings of loneliness, so he had moved out of the dorms and back home after only a term and commuted to the university instead.

When he finally finished university he took a typical blue collar desk job and began to descend further into depression.

Even in his new job nobody would talk to him, they all seemed scared of him no matter how hard he tried to be nice, it was exhausting.

The only place he ever felt safe was in his room at home with all the lights off, buried under the covers alone. But he never actually felt alone when he was there, it was like the darkness engulfed him. Wrapped around his limbs and embraced him.

It hadn't always been that way however. When he was younger he had been scared of all the dark places in his room. He had told his mum repeatedly that there was something living there, watching him from the shadows, but of course she hadn't believed him. He sometimes even felt the same presence at school or later In life at work. Occasionally if something was going horribly wrong he would feel it, wrapping close to him and giving him the confidence to push through.

But today wasn't one of those days. The comforting presence of the darkness had been absent for days and his crippling depression had been eating away at the hole in his chest for a week now.

It was time. Izuku had finally made the decision to end his life. Nobody except his mother would miss him, and by leaving her he knew he would improve her life in the long run.

Sitting cross legged on his bed with his back to the headboard, just his bedside lamp for light, Izuku held his favourite knife tightly in his hand. "It's time…" he whispered to himself as he stared at his scarred wrists, forearms and thighs. Tears were silently trailing down his cheeks as he brought the knife to the skin of his arm and cut a long shallow red line into it. He knew it wasn't deep enough, but part of him was still hesitating.

With trembling hands he began methodically cutting lines into every inch of skin he could reach but still not going deep enough. Still not cutting in the magical spot to end his life.

His heart rate was increasing exponentially, and he was sweating uncontrollably as he started muttering to himself. "Just do it… Right there… It's all it takes, one steady… Deep… Cut…" he let out a shaking breath and lowered the knife to his wrist, resting it on the soft skin. It felt like time had stopped as he stared at his wrist, half hoping someone would stop him but knowing nobody would. He was so distracted that he hadn't noticed the atmosphere change in his room. The darkness had thickened as he stared intently at his wrist, trying to work up the courage.

Izuku screwed his eyes up tightly before opening them again, but just as he had decided to change to pressure and finally make the incision that would end his life everything changed.

Izuku froze, eyes wide with terror. He could feel something slowly wrapping around both of his ankles and wrists, firmly pulling his legs down the bed and his arms above his head. Moments later he found himself lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, unable to move.

From the corner of his eye he could make out black iridescent tendrils of what appeared to be solid smoke gripping his limbs but when he looked straight at them he couldn't see anything yet he still couldn't move. It was as if the air had hardened and was holding him there, stopping him making the final cut.

He struggled weakly for a moment, but his energy was gone, he let the knife fall from his hand to the bed. The adrenaline from earlier had begun to wear off and now he just felt exhausted even with the fear racing through him. As he lay there pinned to the bed he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked and fully expected to see nothing when he turned his head but sucked in a sharp breath as he clearly saw the shape of a man emerging from the darkness, walking to the end of his bed.

The dark shape manifested into a man who stood at the end of the bed and x rayed Izuku with his eyes. His features were twisted into a mask of anger and his body was tight with tension as he stared down at Izuku.

All the colour had poured out of Izuku's face as the man had appeared in the room. His mouth dropped open in disbelief as he stared. How was this possible? Izuku had thought to himself. His eyes darted around the other man's face. His hair was unnaturally split down the middle, red on one side and white on the other, with a large red scar taking over the half of his face covered by his red hair. As Izuku stared at the man's face, at the edge of his vision he could make out shapes behind him but when he tried to look directly at them there was nothing there.

His eyes roamed down to the man's chest briefly, he saw that he wore a black shirt, unbuttoned halfway down his chest. Izuku blushed a furious red as he noticed this but something else touched at his unconscious mind and his eyes darted back up to man's face. Izuku could have sworn he'd seen horns on the man's head but when he looked back there was nothing there.

Izuku's head began to hurt with the effort of looking for something that wasn't there and he screwed his eyes tightly shut and began shaking his head and muttering to himself. "There's nothing there, there's nothing there, you're hallucinating from the blood loss, this isn't real. This. Isn't. Real."

"Izuku…" a calm steady voice spoke from nearby. Izuku's eyes flew open again and he spoke without thinking, his voice coming out in barely a whisper, "You're… Re..Real?"

The man nodded, his eyes cutting through Izuku "I am real Izuku." The man's face had relaxed slightly but his eyes were still burning into Izuku.

"Who… Who are you?" Izuku whispered.

The man's lips twitched slightly at the edges before he spoke. "You could say I'm the monster that's been under your bed since you were young." Izuku frowned slightly at this, unsure how to respond. The air in the room felt heavy and it was making Izuku's brain slow down, or perhaps that was the blood loss from his arms and thighs making him feel sleepy. A part of Izuku's brain mused about how maybe he had done enough damage to end things as he started to feel dizzy.

"I don't understand…" he managed to mutter, as he fought against his eyes, trying to stop them from closing. As he was doing this he felt the bed dip between his ankles and managed to open his eyes to look down to his feet. He saw the man crawling up the bed towards him, the look of a predator on his face. Maybe he's the reaper, come to take me away Izuku thought.

As the man crawled up towards him, Izuku felt the strange pressure on his wrists and ankles change and pull him up into a sitting position with his arms stretched out above his head and his legs spread apart bent at the knees. As his body relaxed into the position Izuku's head lolled forwards, down onto his chest, all strength leaving him.

The man came up between Izuku's legs and rested back on his ankles, staring at the broken form of the boy in front of him. "Oh Izuku…" he murmured, as he lifted his hand to the boys chin and gently pushed his head up so he could look into his face properly. "I've wished to be this close to you for so long…" Izuku just groaned in response, not really hearing him and the man shook his head with a slight chuckle.

Exerting his will over the tendrils the man moved one of Izuku's arms down within his reach, leaving the other one elevated above the green haired boys head. He wrapped his hands around his wrist and brought it up to his nose and breathed deeply, taking in izuku's scent and shivering with pleasure. "You smell delicious Izuku…" he spoke quietly, just before he extended his tongue and licked along the boys arm.

Izuku went rigid and his head snapped up, eyes wide as he felt an intense sensation run up his left arm. He stared in horror as the man licked over every open cut on his arm. Izuku could see his own blood spreading across the man's face, down his chin and over his hands. But as Izuku watched, his horror turned to awe as he saw each of the cuts disappear In turn while also feeling a wave of intense pleasure with every lick.

When the man was finished, he called his darkness again to take the now fully healed arm and maneuvered it behind Izuku's back before moving onto the other arm. Izuku was now fully awake and aware of the situation, his eyes wide and his cheeks growing redder by the second. When the other arm was healed, the darkness took that arm and placed it behind his back as well.

The stranger stared into Izuku's eyes for a long moment. Being this close to the boy allowed his extra sensitive ears to pick up Izuku's hammering heart and as he glanced down to check the state of the boys thighs he also noticed an 'issue' in his boxers. The man raised his head to look back at Izuku and raised an eyebrow, which made Izuku squirm and try to get away, but the tendrils grip was like iron when he tried to fight against.

The man just chuckled very quietly before shuffling backwards and laying down on his front so he could lick clean the boys bloodied thighs. But it was different this time. As the man started to lick away the cuts, Izuku leant his head backwards with his eyes shut and let out the faintest moan. A normal human wouldn't have heard it, but the man did and he smiled to himself as he continued, knowing exactly the effect he was having on the boy.

It was one of the many simple effects a Demon could have on a human. Demon's enjoyed feasting on human's blood - this is where the myth about vampires had come from, but they also had the power to heal their prey once they had taken their fill. The healing process was highly pleasurable for both parties involved; this was to ensure the one being fed on would allow it to happen again. Also, the stronger the demon, the more intense the pleasure, and it was clear that Izuku was feeling some very intense waves of pleasure.

Eventually the man stopped and rose back up onto his knees between Izuku's legs. The green haired boy was panting, his cheeks were glowing red and his eyes were half lidded with desire as he stared back at the man.

"What… Are… You?" he managed to pant out between breaths. The man smiled, a wicked cunning smile that just sent shivers straight down Izuku's spine.

"I'm a Demon, Izuku. I've been watching you for a very long time, and I'm finally going to make you mine." Izuku just bit his lip in reply and nodded. He had never felt anything like the pleasure he had just experienced. He had never been the focus of someone's attention like that before. And to top it all off, this man had just saved his life. Izuku knew it was irrational and verging on insane, but he already knew he would do anything for this man. He had so many questions but he just didn't care about the answers. Izuku wanted nothing more in the world in that moment than to belong to the monster from under his bed.

"Good boy," the demon whispered, as he stepped off the bed and then used his tendrils to pull Izuku off the bed and down onto his knees in front of him on the floor. Izuku knelt there, looking up at his monster with his wrists still pinned behind his back, waiting. The man clicked his fingers and Izuku's bloodied shirt and boxers instantly ripped apart and fell off his body to the floor. Izuku looked down with a start and squeaked with embarrassment at finding himself suddenly naked but before he could say anything a hand grasped under his chin and tilted his head back.

When Izuku's eyes met the demon's for a brief moment the veil was lifted. He saw the black horns protruding from the man's head curving backwards, the deadly looking fangs and… Wings! Izuku's eyes went wide at the sight of them but just as quickly as they appeared they were gone. He blinked, unsure of what he had seen but forget everything when his eyes locked with the demon's again and the man licked his lips hungrily. Izuku gulped.

The man moved his hand so he could run his thumb along Izuku's lower lip, making the boy gently part them to gain access to his mouth briefly feeling the boys teeth and tongue before withdrawing his hand and placing his thumb in his own mouth, licking off Izuku's saliva as if it were honey.

Izuku blushed furiously at this but daren't look away in case he missed something. The demon smirked at the rapped expression on the humans face and slowly lowered his hands to his belt buckle, which was conveniently placed right in front of Izuku's face. As he began to slowly unbuckle it Izuku's eyes stared darting up to the demon's face and back down, unsure where to look. But as the demon pulled his member out from his boxers, Izuku's eyes locked onto it, wide and unblinking.

"Have you ever given head before Izuku?" he asked, knowing the answer. Izuku shook his head in response, not taking his eyes off of the demon's manhood. He started stroking up and down, which made Izuku's eyes go even wider. With his free hand he placed it on the side of Izuku's jaw, reassuringly rubbing his thumb along it.

"Start by licking it, kissing it, whatever feels natural to you…you can hold it in your hand and stroke it like I am… and then when you are ready, open your mouth and take it inside…" the demon said, releasing his hold on the boys arms but keeping him held in place. Izuku nodded, and with only the slightest hesitation stretched his hand up and took over stroking, immediately leaning in and licking along the length. The demon raised an eyebrow in surprise as the boy closed his eyes and began working hard, concentrating on everything he was doing. With in moments Izuku had switched to taking it inside his mouth, slowly moving his head along its length, seeing how much he could take - which wasn't much as he had never done it before.

The demon gently threaded his fingers into Izuku's hair as he felt the boys mouth for the first time. It was glorious. Closing his eyes the man stood there for a long while, enjoying the feel of the boys mouth but the slow pace was quickly becoming torture.

He bagan gripping Izuku's hair tighter and tighter and before he knew he had taken over the pace, controlling Izuku's head with his hands. He was forcing himself deeper and deeper into izuku's throat, but the boy was pushing against his thighs trying to stop him as he gagged on the demon. The man quickly called darkness and wrapped it around Izuku's wrists again, pinning them behind the boys back so he couldn't fight back. He glanced down at Izuku and saw the boys eyes staring up at him, tears streaming down his face, slavia coating his chin. The sight pushed the demon over the edge and he released in the back of the boys throat before pulling out.

As soon as he pulled out he immediately crouched down and grabbed the boy's chin. "Swallow," he commended, Izuku obeyed without hesitation and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to prove he had. When he realised what he had done he quickly shut his mouth and looked away embarrassed. "Good boy" the demon whispered and leant to kiss Izuku, slowly deepening the kiss before breaking apart and standing to sort his jeans and belt out.

"That was my first kiss!" Izuku blurted out before turning bright red again.

"And the other thing was a first too correct?," the demon said with a raised eyebrow. Izuku just blinked, looking confused before his eyes went wide and he looked at the floor to hide his embarrassment. "Well… Yeah…" he mumbled. The demon chuckled, and used his tendrils to pull Izuku to his feet and forced him to walk back to bed. As the demon did this, he could clearly see Izuku's own member standing at attention.

When Izuku had climbed under the blankets, he quickly climbed in after him and positioned himself above the boy on all fours. Without a word he leant down and began to kiss Izuku, quickly gaining access to the boys mouth with his tongue and exploring greedily. As he did, he lowered himself down between the boys legs so their body's were flush together and started to grind his hips against Izuku's.

This had the desired effect, as soon as he had started to move Izuku could no longer concentrate on kissing so the Demon moved to his neck and began hungrily attacking it while listening to Izuku's sweet moans.

Using his Fangs he pierced the boys neck and started to suck his blood, this sent Izuku into a frenzy of pleasure making him wrap his legs around the demon's waist in a hope to get more friction. With in moments, Izuku finished and collapsed beneath the demon who rolled to the side and stared down at his human. Izuku couldn't keep his eyes open however and managed just two words "Thank...you…". The demon smiled as Izuku drifted off to sleep.

"Silly boy, you shouldn't be thanking a Demon," he said half heartedly as he watched the rise and fall Izuku's chest. "You should be running from me my angel… but now I've got you I won't ever let you leave me." The demon whispered as he silently faded back into the darkness, leaving Izuku alone in his bed.


End file.
